Question: $\dfrac{7}{8} \times 5 = {?}$
Solution: $5$ is the same as $\dfrac{5}{1}$ $\dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{7 \times 5}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{35}{8}$